


Побег

by Амелия Шмелия (AmyAndAmnesia)



Series: Град-на-стекле [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Cyberpunk, F/M, Fluff, Hijacking, Romance, Science Fiction, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2020-02-18 16:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18702961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyAndAmnesia/pseuds/%D0%90%D0%BC%D0%B5%D0%BB%D0%B8%D1%8F%20%D0%A8%D0%BC%D0%B5%D0%BB%D0%B8%D1%8F
Summary: Они угнали белый Понтиак. Зачем? А просто так.





	Побег

**Author's Note:**

> Вдохновил клип Maxx - Get-A-Way (https://youtu.be/7uhWJATdXMA).

Они угнали белый Понтиак из музея ретро-автомобилей. Зачем? А просто так.  
  
Просто так нагрянули ночью в музей; Фауст взломал охранную систему, а Феллини выгнала на улицу никому не нужную древнюю машину, наспех поставив двигатель со световым ускорением, и они решили уехать туда, где не будет города. Где будет пусто, тихо и, может быть, немного меньше смога. Даже обычная для современной машины скорость была уже предельной для старого Понтиака, и Фауст был уверен, что в какой-то момент автомобиль просто развалится на ходу. Его пока спасало то, что городские дороги были гладкими и щадящими по отношению к любому виду транспорта, и, может быть, некая чудесная стойкость, сохранившаяся за двести или сколько там лет.  
  
Уже пять часов они едут, пять часов Феллини за рулём, а за окном до сих пор видны многоэтажные дома цвета маренго и неоновые вывески; они сменяют друг друга, но не меняются сами, и это почти доводит Фауста до отчаяния. Феллини — с неистовыми рыжими волосами, едва собранными в хвост, в малиновом костюме, умиротворённо смотрит на ровную дорогу, исчезающей под старыми колёсами, словно лента, и слегка улыбается; живое подтверждение своей фамилии. Негромко играет какой-то посткосмодэнс, её короткие стёртые пальцы постукивают по рулю в такт мелодии, Фауст смотрит на неё, поправляя белые манжеты, и пытается перенять хоть частичку этой уверенности, но не получается. Не получается.  
  
Поэтому он спрашивает вслух:  
  
— Фел, а точно успеваем?..  
  
— То-о-очно, — протягивает Айри, прикрывая глаза на полсекунды — а дольше нельзя. Смотрит на карту в оверлее и добавляет: — Скоро будем.  
  
Фауст утомлённо вздыхает и прилипает руками и носом к окну. Смотрит на бесконечный город: по крайней мере, это уже не Венера. Он понятия не имеет, что это за город, потому что за дорогой по навигатору не следил, на табло не смотрел, да и неважно это: в высокотехнологичном мире всё одинаковое и предсказуемое, так как предсказуемость — залог безопасности. Всё же Фаусту кое-что нравится, а именно — это неясное чувство, заставляющее его чётко видеть очертания квадратных крыш на фоне серого неба, замечать мелкие камни в дороге и всматриваться в горящие светло-жёлтым окошки. «Поездочное» чувство, суть которого — бесцельность и неопределённость. Выпадение из времени, позволяющее наконец-то заметить и осознать: большой мир состоит из маленьких крупиц. Фауст слегка волнуется, что за ними, возможно, ведётся погоня, и Феллини тоже — иначе бы она не выжимала такую большую скорость — но кому, на самом деле, нужен старый белый Понтиак, прежде пылившийся в малопосещаемом музее? Только им двоим, и то лишь на время.  
  
Фауст хочет спросить Феллини, не устала ли она столько времени вести машину, но уверен, что она соврёт, лишь бы не отдавать ему руль. Фел — настоящая транспортная маньячка: кажется, что она сможет уехать куда угодно и на чём угодно безо всякой подготовки. Доберётся хоть до Луны на гироскутере. Он сминает полы платья — как всегда чёрного и длиной ниже колен — и наблюдает за её взглядом: вполне себе сосредоточенный и спокойный, но, возможно, самую каплю слишком спокойный… Корнелий понимает, что через полчаса Фел начнёт вырубаться, и пытается сам взбодриться перед предстоящим вождением. Вот только его предательски укачивает, и он надеется, что всё-таки они доберутся до своей земли обетованной раньше. Белый Понтиак всё время дребезжит, дрожит так, словно бы сам боится своего возможного краха, и Фауст почти хочет утешить его, прижаться к кондиционеру и отправить своё сообщение вглубь чернеющих щелей: всё в порядке, старик. Только не сгорай, пока мы не доедем до пункта назначения.  
  
В итоге Корнелий в тысячный, наверное, раз проверяет в оверлее свои виртуальные счета и убеждается, что всё награбленное и наигранное в казино благополучно лежит там, куда он это спрятал. Корнелий думает: нужно скорее промотать все криптодоллары, а то вдруг они сгорят. А потом снова награбить и наиграть, а потом снова растратить как можно быстрее, лишь бы его не съедала изнутри быстро растущая паника. Такой у него образ жизни. Он настолько привык к лихорадочным перепадам от «что-то скучно, пойду поиграю» до «ну и куда девать эти грязные деньги?!», что уже и не знает, сможет ли работать честно, накапливать большие суммы, платить налоги и всё прочее в этом духе. Как только Фауст начинает беспокоиться и ворочаться по ночам в кровати из-за мыслей о сгорающих криптодолларах, Фел делает одну замечательную вещь — кладёт ладонь ему на плечо и говорит:  
  
— Вот дурак-то марсианский. Чаю не хочешь?  
  
— О, я не откажусь, — неизменно отвечает Корнелий, а затем они сидят на кухне до самого утра.  
  
Фел — другая, Фел — умнее и спокойнее, и у неё есть постоянный, почти легальный заработок. И сейчас, когда Фауста охватывают беспокойные и неуместные мысли, он вспоминает эти моменты, он пытается перенять хоть самую малость от её уверенности. Он смотрит на её руки, скользит по малиновому пиджаку, выхватывает взглядом каждую веснушку на светлой коже и почти успокаивается. Но тут Айри сверяется с навигатором, и её лицо из умиротворённого превращается в ликующее. Фауст сразу это замечает и восклицает — возможно, слишком взбудоражено:  
  
— Уже близко?!  
  
— Абсолютно! — Феллини давит на газ, и Понтиак, помимо дрожи и дребезжания, начинает ещё и шататься из стороны в сторону, но это не волнует ни Фел, ни Фауста.  
  
Музыку становится совсем не слышно, мимо проносится и исчезает табло, извещающее о том, что они покидают Линвуд — так вот что это за город был! — и в лобовое стекло летит синтетический снег, ярко-белый, мягкий, податливый. После Линвуда неожиданно становится не видно никаких домов вдоль дороги, и Фауст в чистом восторге вновь прижимается к стеклу. Только пустырь, засыпанный снегом, и наполовину развалившееся, по какой-то причине до сих пор не снесённое здание чернеет вдалеке, а вблизи зеленеют искусственные деревья.  
  
Фел съезжает с дороги на пустырь, и от резкого торможения что-то гремит в Понтиаке, будто отваливаясь, но это неважно, ничего уже не важно; Фауст выскакивает из машины, громко хлопая дверцей, полы юбки вздымаются от порыва холодного воздуха, и, к счастью, на улице не настолько холодно, чтобы ему пришлось спешно менять лакированные жёлтые эко-ботинки на захваченные с собой термосапоги. Феллини оставляет свою дверцу распахнутой, оставляет на снегу большие следы от высоких ботинок и бросается на Фауста с распростёртыми руками.  
  
— Как круто! Космос, до чего же это круто!!! — кричит он ей, едва ли понижая голос, когда они оказываются в цепких объятиях друг друга, и расплывается в улыбке до ушей.  
  
Фел тоже улыбается, о да, она тоже рада, ужасно рада, так, что хочется прыгать и кружиться, и они с Фаустом немедленно этим и занимаются. Только вот координация движений быстро их подводит — они отдавливают друг другу ноги, поскальзываются и обрушиваются в снег, синтетический, мягкий, податливый и не очень-то холодный. Снег прилипает к малиновому пиджаку, чёрная юбка сминается, два тела прижимаются друг к другу, и воздух сотрясается от смеха.  
  
С этим звенящим смехом они перекатываются по земле, устраивая шутливую борьбу, и в итоге сверху остаётся Феллини на фоне неба; Фауст готов поклясться, что небо здесь слегка отдаёт голубым цветом, чего в Венере просто не может быть, и нет, ему не кажется. Он видит этот цвет в полной мере в глазах Фел, будто бы небо проходит сквозь них, и обнимает её крепче, ещё крепче, потому что его захлёстывает то поездочное чувство, заставляющее фиксировать детали, моменты и едва уловимые настроения. Потому что, кажется, счастлив. И Фел убирает слово «кажется», когда решительно прижимается к его губам, сжигает его прикосновениями, а её волосы, буйные и кудрявые, всё-таки выпадают из хвоста и щекочут кожу.  
  
Затем они, не сговариваясь, резко поднимаются с земли, стряхивают с себя снег и бегут в сторону того здания, полуразрушенного, зияющего дырами, просматриваемого насквозь. Белый Понтиак с одной открытой дверцей остаётся одиноко стоять у дороги, но в нём нет ничего, что бы можно было украсть, и угонять его никто не будет, ведь в мире нет вторых Фауста Корнелия и Феллини Айри.  
  
Да, они угнали белый Понтиак, ехали пять с лишним часов, а теперь вот дурачатся в этом редком кусочке пустоты и тишины, где с одной стороны стоит маленький Линвуд, а с другой — город, название которого им пока неизвестно, да и не особо интересно. И уже неважно, что угнанный Понтиак развалится, а пустырь застроят, когда они вернутся домой — главное, что сейчас они успели.


End file.
